As a result of the increasing rate of malicious attacks on electronic devices, current development focuses on improving security of electronic devices. In particular, development focuses on improving the security of software loaded on electronic devices. As part of the security for electronic devices, an application and/or an Operating System (OS) (e.g., Android) may use various security files to assist with security procedures such as authentication and/or access control.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.